graviddiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
X-0010 Avina
Avina was created by InflationKing. Her partner is X-10, a Mechasim Mimic. Background Avina is a robot created using an odd alien plant and DNA from a Human woman. Though Avina insist's she's only a robot, she's actually a human with robotic powers due to the way the plant created her. This in turn allows her to do things that robots are incapable of doing, such as eating and, of course, getting pregnant. It also lets her do things most humans can't, such as levitation, creating holographic keyboards and screens from her hands for working on the go, store weapons inside her body and then use them as if they were a part of her body (Example: the blades that come out of her wrists), and an auto repair function which heals any wound. After coming to Ophanalis, Avina found herself surprisingly lacking in the belly area compared to other Shamans. In fact she didn’t become pregnant at all at first. Without a partner, she was a big step behind everyone else. Avina didn’t give up however and set of quickly to acquire a partner. She came across an old factory where her fellow machines were working diligently. She tried using diplomacy and words, but that failed. Hacking them also proved unfruitful. However the lead mecha approached Avina and stated that she must prove herself in battle. A confident Avina was dumbfounded when her attacks and tactics proved all but useless against what seemed to be outdated technology in her mind. Her thoughts were cut short when she was quickly defeated by the lead mecha. Battered and broken, she stumbled around in a nearby junkyard before she found a strange core. It was filled with unknown tech and seemed too valuable to throw away. Avina then found a strange code hidden in the core. After she activated Code: Maternal; the core gave off a bright light and caused Avina to shut down. She awoke the next day in a Chapel under the care of a Magi Mecha nun who happened to find her. To her surprise, even though it wasn’t on her face at the time, Avina found herself very pregnant. She also discovered soon after that she was pregnant with a new Okuni partner. She summoned X-10 from her womb and became very attached to the little orb. Her dream is to not only win the tournament, but also find a suitable new body for her beloved “daughter”. Personality Avina is a rather analytical type who often fills up a conversation with an explanation of something. She is rather emotionless in most situations, but shows real passion when her fellow machines (especially X-10) are being mistreated. Appearance Avina has snow white hair, a very light skin tone, and yellow-orange eyes. Her shaman outfit is mostly white hoodie with light blue down the front and many black accents, and matching skirt and pants. Abilities * Holographic Data Conversion - Avina is able to analyze everything around her field of vision using virtual keyboards and screens. * Levitation - Avina can float a few feet off the ground on a magnetic field using the mana in her body. *Healing Factor - Using Code: Auto Repair, Avina can heal wounds at a rate 3x faster than a normal human. * Metallic Blade Manifestation - Avina can create bladed weapons from her body. However this skill has weakened somewhat due to her becoming a Shaman. * Cure Mana Relocation - An ability brought on by her Shaman transformation. Avina can draw mana from the world around her into her belly, causing it to expand the more she absorbs. She can then fire a blue beam of mana that can restore the stamina of any target. Okuni In her Belly Left on Ranch ... Trivia * Her Okuni’s name is a reference to Avina's model number: X-10. Category:Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Shamans